Closer and closer
by EmoChickOfDeath
Summary: High school AU; Francis and Al hate each other, then they get kidnapped. They have to work together to get through it. Warnings: Yaoi, lemons, abuse, bullying, rape, dub-con, language, non-con, statutory
1. Hate?

Alright guys, this is a little fanfic that comes from the minds of myself and a friend of mine, lionluver2005. This is our High School AU rp featuring Francis and Alfred.

Over-all warnings: Language, bullying, rape, dub-con, yaoi, prostitution, lemons

Warnings: Language, bullying, hints of yaoi

* * *

Al laughed. He and his friends had just gotten out of practice and were about to start walking home. He wore his football jersey with jeans and his trademark bomber jacket. He spotted his brother and called him over.

"Hey Matt!" His meeker older brother came over.

"What do you need Al?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"You wanna walk with us?"

"I'll pass... But thanks..." He smiled softly and walked away, going back over to the cute little black-haired kid he had been talking to. Al continued to talk with his friends, laughing, joking, and making fun of the dorks that walked by.

"Hey, look! It's that little blonde fag!" One of his friends called and pointed to a boy with wavy, blonde hair.

Francis was walking by and just sort of rolled his eyes at the boy's comment. He was used to the teasing, but didn't have the guts to say anything back. He was too scared about getting beaten up. So once he got pass the bullies, he sat on a bench inside a public park and started to practice his violin to ease his mind.

The popular kids jeered and laughed as the boy walked away, though eventually Al figured he needed to head home.

"See ya!" He called as he shouldered his backpack and walked towards his house. He paused when he came to the park he passed everyday and heard music. He quirked an eyebrow and decided to follow the sound, maybe it was that dork Rody-something or whatever... He smirked when he saw the blonde guy from earlier; he walked up behind him and jeered.

"Nice playing faggot!"

"Oh, sorry, I can't hear you what was that?" he said sarcastically as he started to play his violin louder, but doing it with certain ease and concentration, as if he was able to pretend Al wasn't even here. Al was more than a little surprised by the sarcasm and the ignoring him. This was certainly not the reaction he was expecting... He was expecting the guy to be shy and such... Hm... He smirked and walked around so he was in front of the other.

"You realize I could beat you into a bloody pulp with one hand, right?" Okay now Francis was starting to get a little nervous. He was hoping the other would get bored and just walk off. _Shoot what now!_ Guess he can just practice in the safety of his own home. So he ceased the playing and put his violin away.  
"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to practice somewhere I won't be bothered." He almost sneered. He got a lot of crap from Alfred, and sometimes it was hard to just take it.  
"Can you please move out of the way Alfred." Al smirked.

"Nope." He enjoyed toying with people, though he would only do that. What most people didn't realize is that he wouldn't actually hurt them... He was really a good guy on the inside, he just pretended to be a jerk to get friends. Francis tried to walk around him but he would always stop him in his past and was getting really annoyed.

"Fine...! Guess I'll stay. Don't worry, you can insult me more while I play over you." Francis took out his violin again and started to play some Bach chorales. Al laughed, then suddenly grabbed the other by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up, off the ground and glaring at him.

"You need to learn that I don't like being ignored." He growled at Francis, their faces only inches apart.

"And you better learn fast bitch." Francis blinked and looked a little freaked. But at the same time he knew it wasn't right to be treated this way and pushed him back. "Stop it...!" he took his case and messenger bag and started to run away. He wasn't good with conflict like that. So when it happened, he would run away.

Alfred glared at the boy's back as he ran. He wasn't going to forget this... Or that guy... Frank? No... Fra, Fra-something... Right! Francis... He was certainly going to be paying more attention to Francis from now on...

Next day~

Francis was in class talking with some of his friends before class. He was close friends with a Spanish boy named Toni, and a Hungarian girl named Lizzy. Francis was known as one of those guys who came out of the closet, but had friends like these that have been supporting and defending him. He also had people in Honor Society and in Wind Symphony. Unfortunately, he had a handful of classes with Alfred, so it was going to be hard to tune him out.

Al walked into his fourth period, which was his first class with Francis and glared at the wavy-haired boy as he sauntered over to the back so he could sit with his friends. He told them what had happened the day before and soon they were all glaring or smirking at Francis. Thorough out the class they lobbed many spitballs at the blonde boy, mocking him. Francis just sort of sat there, feeling the stares and was trying to concentrate on his work, but it seemed next to impossible. He took spit balls every other minute... Damn jocks. Though Toni and Lizzy gave them the stink eye for him for most of class.

Al and his friends ignored the hostile looks from Francis' friends, not seeming to care and having way too much fun tormenting the blonde. The bell rang and signaled the end of class and the beginning of lunch. All the jocks got up and walked out together laughing and quite obviously making fun of Francis. They decided to go off campus for lunch, so the blonde was safe for the time being.

At this point, Francis felt thankful when the other boys left. He started to get a little emotional about it. He hated being so weak and not speaking up. So during lunch period instead of eating, he went into the music room and started to play his violin again. He liked to play calming classical pieces when he was sad.

When lunch was over the boys returned, late of course, to their classes. Al sauntered into his science class, smirking and looked at the teacher.

"Your spot is there, next to Mr. Bonnefouy." The teacher pointed and Alfred's smirk widened. He walked over and plopped down on the stool next to the other blonde. Francis cringed. _You've got to be kidding me…_ He shrugged his shoulders up and looked down. He decided to put his hair back with a ribbon and started to set up the lab.

"Please cooperate Al."

"What do you mean by that Frenchie?" He smiled with mock sweetness.

"I don't want you screwing up the lab like you did with your other partner. Think you can handle some basic science?"

"Psht, you think I give a shit about this? Just do it yourself!"

"Alfred I'm not just going sit here and do everything while you twiddle your thumbs. You can do stuff that a child can do. Think your mind can handle pouring some chemicals in a beaker?"

"Depends... Are any of them dangerous if they touch the skin?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No..."

"Damn..." He looked off to the side.

"Oh ha ha. Now come on meat-head. Pour this and this together." he pushed too chemicals in front of him and the empty beaker. All we had to do was write down what happened when certain chemicals were mixed.

"Any particular amounts or am I just pouring for the fuck of it?"

"Just to this measurement." he pointed on the empty glass. Alfred rolled his eyes and filled the beaker half-way to the indicated line with one of the chemicals then filled it the rest of the way with the other, smiling when they frothed and bubbled over.

"Now was that so hard?" the French boy asked as he cleaned up the mess and wrote down the results.

"Teacher said not to mix these two under any circumstances alright?" he asked pointing at the blue and green mixtures. Alfred chuckled.

"Now see, that just makes me want to mix them." But he was smart enough not to.

"But don't." he said in a serious tone. So they continued the experiments and surprisingly got some work done. Though one of Al's buddies thought it would be funny if they switched one of the mixtures on him and made Francis pour together the toxic ones. Luckily, all it did was emit a potent gas that made Francis faint. Al knew he should just point and laugh, but the moment he saw Francis falling his instincts kicked in and he caught the other boy.

"Shit..." He held his breath and carried Francis out of the room as everyone evacuated. The teacher instructed him to take the unconscious boy to the nurse. He did as instructed.

Francis was just knocked out for what felt like only a couple of minutes till he woke up to the bright lights in the nurses office with someone watching over him. Al couldn't help the small smile that came to his face when the other woke up, but he quickly replaced it with his usual smirk.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty." Francis flushed a bit and scowled lightly, but was still drowsy.

"Why are you here...?"

"Because I had to carry you here, dipshit." Francis flushed more and scoffed a bit.

"Then leave... Don't need you watching over me so you can insult me more." Geez this guy doesn't waste time.

"I only stayed 'cuz the nurse told me to. Besides, we have the same class next."

"I don't know if I can sit up..." he grumbled a little.

"But thanks for taking me here I guess..."

"No problem~" He smirked a bit.

"You should probably try to move..." Francis sighed and attempted to sit up against the headboard. His head was still swimming but he supposed he'd be okay. Francis looked up at Al.

"Hope you're happy...you were just dying to see what those chemicals did." He chuckled.

"Yeah... I'm just glad you did it and not me."

"Didn't you switch the chemicals?"

"Huh? No... Why would I?"

"Cause you hate me..." he sighed off.

"I... Don't hate you..." He looked at the other in slight confusion.

"Dude, you seriously think I hate you? You're even more of an idiot than I thought." He got up as he said this.

"Get better Frenchie." And he walked out.

"Wait...!" Francis said at the other and jumped out of bed, immediately regretting it. _Shit got up too fast!_ Making him fall back on the floor. Alfred couldn't help himself, he turned around and was soon at Francis' side.

"Dude, be careful!"

"Sorry... got up too fast... think I'll be okay..." he looked up at the other.

"Think you can help me to class Alfred... please?" he asked nicely, giving him a wide-eyed look. Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes, even though he was happy to help the other.

"Fine... But you better not go all mushy-gay-boy on me..." He put his arm around Francis and helped him up.

"Please, not like I'm fawning over you or anything..." he gave a weak chuckle and started to walk with him. Al raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"So I was right. Awesome." He continued to keep the other steady as they headed back to the science room to get their stuff.

"Oh yes, I'm just crazy about the way you call me a faggot~" the French boy said with sarcasm once again and once they got there he leaned down while still gripping on Al to pick up his messenger bag. Alfred just smirked and held onto the boy as he bent over. Al's eyes slid down and appraised the other blonde's ass. Now Al had known for a while now that he was bisexual, but he always hid it, afraid of how others would react. He certainly found Francis attractive, not that he'd let the other know that.

Once he picked up his bag he saw that the other looked distracted. What was he looking at? He snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Hello, anyone home?" Alfred realized the other was trying to talk to him.

"Oh! Uh, huh?" He blinked a few times to try and clear the image of the blonde's fantastic ass out of his head.

"Uh... Right! Let's get to class."

"You alright?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'm fine." He tried to get his smirk back in place as they left the room and started down the hall. Francis lightly held on the others arm as they walked to class and the smaller mumbled out.

"Thanks again I suppose...for helping me today."

"Yeah... Uh... Don't mention it..." Al smiled a small, real, smile and continued down the hall. Francis blushed a bit at the smile and looked away. He was used to him always smirking and sneering at him. He had a nice smile...But soon before they got to the classroom Francis let go of him and entered the class on his own. Al's smile turned back into a smirk as he entered the room behind Francis. He sauntered over to his seat and plopped down. When the teacher asked why they were late Al chuckled.

"That dork fainted and I had to take care of him." He indicated Francis as he said it. Francis pouted.

"Wasn't my fault! Anyways, please excuse the intrusion." he said back to his teacher and got his things out. Al laughed and took his stuff out, starting to doodle in his notebook. All during class he couldn't stop himself from glancing at Francis, realizing more and more things he liked about the guy: his hair, his skinny, light frame, his light skin and even his cutely shaped nose!

Francis was always very studious since his parents always set the bar high for him. He didn't mind it really, its not like he had much else going on. His parents were pretty supportive. Well his mother anyways.

He felt stares and glanced over to where Al was, their eyes meeting. Al quickly looked away when their eyes met. He had to fight down a blush as he stared at his paper. Shit... why was he acting like this? What was he? A preteen girl? He sighed and tried to ignore his impulses to stare at Francis. Said boy blinked and looked back at his paper. Now that was strange. He was used to the other throwing papers or spit balls like earlier today. Alfred is so weird.

The rest of the class was pretty normal, Al talked with his friends and annoyed the teacher while doing no work. When the final bell rang he got up and walked to the front of the school, hanging with his friends. Francis was already a couple of feet ahead of the other like he usually was when walking, hearing them jeer and cheer about stuff. For once they weren't jeering at him. Al noticed Francis walk by and had told his friends earlier not to mess with him, so they made fun of other people. He laughed with them and grabbed his bag, telling them he had to go. They said their good-byes and he left. Once he was a little ways away he saw Francis and jogged to catch up with him.

"Hey Frenchie!" Francis turned around, a little surprised.

"Ummm, hi Alfred...? Why are you walking with me...?"

"We live in the same direction, and I noticed you walking ahead of me. So I came to say hi." He gave the other a real smile. Francis gave another blush and looked away.

"O-Oh...okay." Shoot! Why was he feeling so nervous all of a sudden? Maybe it was out of fear?

"Sorry about today in Science..."

"Hey, dude. I told you... It's cool." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders. Francis jumped a little when he did this and instinctively pushed him away, used to getting a noogie or something.

"Okay what gives…? Why are you being so nice?" Al pulled away when the other pushed him.

"Aw c'mon man! I'm trying to not be a jack-ass! I didn't think you liked it when I was making fun of you and threatening you."

"I didn't like it... but it's just a little strange is all. I appreciate it though. Sorry..." Francis was feeling a little bad for pushing away from his nice gesture. _I wonder what made him change?_

Al's smile returned.

"Hey, it's cool dude! I guess this change was kinda sudden, huh? Cuz, y'know... Yesterday I kinda threatened you..." He lifted an arm to the back of his head in an awkward gesture.

"Yeah...that was a little scary. But the change is nice I suppose." He walked back over next to him.

"I didn't think you were that interested in me. Well I knew from the teasing but still... Why the sudden change in heart?"

"I dunno. Guess I just realized you're a pretty cool guy." He shrugged a bit and looked at the trees they were passing.

Meanwhile there was a car that was a block away from where Al and Francis were walking. The men were stumped on how to do this since he wasn't alone, afraid the other boy would call the police, so concluded they would have to take Alfred as well. So when the boys were closing in, two men went behind them both and chloroformed them, having to deal with a struggle, but soon the boys passed out.

* * *

Whoo! Hope you guys liked that! Please review if you wanna know who kidnapped Alfred and Francis~

And just as a note: If the guys seem OOC, it's cuz they're younger, they develop into more the men they are in cannon.


	2. Sex?

And it continues! You can now find out what happens to poor Alfred and Francis!

Thank you so much to those who reviewed; Utaria, Angelsorcerer, ChocoVanille and southparkyaoifan!

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy~

Warnings: Language, Prostitution, Abuse and yaoi stuffs

* * *

Alfred slowly blinked awake, feeling groggy. Both he and Francis were tied back to back in chairs, Francis still passed out. Al looked around.

"Hey! Frenchie! Wake up! Come on!" He struggled against the ropes and tried to wake his friend. Finally he stopped struggling and looked around, glaring and trying to take in the room they were in. Francis blinked a little, feeling tired.

"Hmmm...what happened?" he mumbled trying to get a sense of place.

"Hey, um... I'm pretty sure we got kidnapped... Either that or someone is playing a really bad joke..." Al's voice was more serious than most had ever heard. He sounded kind of pissed.

"Again...?" Francis managed to say once he fully awoke. He was surprised that they took Al, but was used to this procedure.

"Sorry again Alfred. They're probably men from my dads company trying to earn a couple of bucks for my safety..."

"Huh?" Al tried to turn and look at Francis, trying to figure out if he was serious. He said it so calmly; Al couldn't tell if he meant it.

"Seriously...?"

"Yeah..." the smaller blonde said sadly.

"I'm sorry you got involved...this used to happen on occasion when I was a child. My parents pay the bribe or the police come in. Same old same old."

"Um... Okay then..." Al was extremely concerned by this and didn't really know what to think... But he trusted Francis.

Soon a man in a flashy white suit, sunglasses, a feathered hat and a cane walked up to them grinning, with another man next to him. The other man was in a simple collared, button-up shirt and slacks.

"Well well...seems to me I've doubled my winnings. I didn't expect to get this other boy." he walked in front of Al and perched the end of hi cane below his chin. Al glared at the guy as he came in, he looked ridiculous and a bit like a pimp. He leaned away from the man and continued glaring.

"The fuck do you mean by that?"

The moment the boy spoke out the other man's hand lashed out, striking Al across the face with a loud SMACK.

"Alfred...!" Francis shouted.

"P-Please don't hurt him...it's me your after right...?" he asked shyly and the pimp looked over.

"Aaah yes. I've seen you around the block so to speak, and just thought I had to have you~" Francis's eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean...?" the pimp leaned down close to his face.

"Well to be one of my bitches of course~" Al practically snarled in defiance.

"Don't you dare touch him you creep!" That earned him another smack. He gasped for air a bit, the smacks seriously hurting.

"Please stop it...!" Francis shouted again, feeling desperate.

"Leave him alone...!" The man chuckled and pulled back. He signaled his advisor to stand down.

"Guess I don't want his pretty face to be too bruised." he walked back over to Al.

"I'm also offering this to you young man. In fact I think you'd be as popular as Mr. Bonnefouy over here. What do you say? You'll get triple whatever job right now is paying you."

"What? Are you fucking insane? Why the hell would I ever agree to that?" Al spat, his eyes never changing from the glare he was directing at both men.

"Well you're the one tied to a chair, so you'll do what I say anyways." The pimp said happily and went back over to Francis.

"Have to admit, maybe I'll give you a bonus for recruiting an extra 'member'…" The pimp knelt down next to Francis and started to move his hands up and down his body while Francis shook.

"Mnnn~ Nice and thin~ and what pretty hair~" he brought one hand up and ran his hands through it.

"Don't you dare touch him you pedo! Get away from him!" Al yelled, he could feel Francis shaking and he hated it. The other man looked at the pimp, seeing if he wanted him to hit the boy. The pimp signaled the assistant to hit Alfred again, making Francis start to bawl.

"P-Please stop...! I'll d-do what you say...just l-let Alfred go..." The pimp pondered.

"I don't know. You're friend is quite a catch too. I don't think I should let me off so easy." Al growled and glared at the man, his cheek stung.

"Let him go! I don't care what you do to me! Just let him go!"

"SHUT UP!" The man shouted at both of them.

"Neither of you are getting out of this deal, alright!" Al flinched slightly at the man's suddenly loud voice. Francis tried to calm his bawling and looked up.

"I-I'll do what you say... Just no more..."

"Francis! No! Don't give in to these bastards..." He glared at both men and the other man looked to his boss.

"There's nothing else I can do...!" Francis cried and the Pimp smirked.

"He's right you know. We've done our research and know where you go to school and live." Al looked shocked, his mind going instantly to Matthew.

"You bastards..." He growled.

"So what's it gonna be you two?" the man asked hitting his cane against his palm. Francis whispered

"Alfred we're in a corner... W-what should we do...?" Al closed his eyes and growled slightly.

"Fine..." He sighed.

"But I swear to god if you do anything to anyone I care about..."

"Wonderful~!" the man cheered.

"So you two are coming home with me and meet with the rest of the gang, alright? No more back sass from you." He pointed at Al.

"Do we have a deal?" Francis nodded weakly and looked over at Alfred. Al growled and glared at the man, but nodded slightly. The other man grabbed Al's right arm and dragged him along, ignoring the boy's protests.

"Alfred...!" Francis reached out but he was gone, now Francis was alone with the Pimp. The pimp put an arm around him.

"Let's go gorgeous~" Francis shivered and followed the other with him.

Alfred fought the man the entire way, until they came to the car and the man roughly shoved him in and started driving. Al grumbled and complained the entire way and finally the man had had enough and pulled over turning in his seat to glare at him.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to go back there right now and fuck you so hard you can't walk. Do you want that?" Al backed into the seat at the low, vicious voice and shook his head.

"I-I'll be good..." The man turned back around and started driving again. Al was quiet the rest of the way and didn't try to escape when they arrived and the man showed him to his 'new room'.

Francis was just dead quiet the whole ride there. When they arrived, the pimp pulled him by his wrist to his room.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it here very much~" and opened the door to his new room as well. He soon was alone and sat on the bed.

"It's all my fault..."

Alfred was slightly scared, but he spoke out before the man left.

"Wait! Uh... where's Francis...?" The man looked for a moment like he was going to just ignore him and leave, but he pointed next-door and Al nodded. The man left and Al quickly went to the next room over.

"Francis?" He asked softly as he opened the door. Francis darted his head towards the door and saw the other.

"A-Alfred...!" Feeling relieved the other was okay. He walked over quickly.

"Alfred I'm so sorry, it's all my fault..."

"Hey, it's cool." He smiled and came in, sitting next to the other.

"I'm just glad that creep didn't touch you too much..."

"Don't worry I'm fine..." Francis looked down and held his head.

"I feel so awful...I can't believe we're in a place like this..."

"Hey..." He gently lifted Francis' head so he looked at him.

"At least I'm here with you... It's better than you being alone." Francis gave a small smile but tears started to stream.

"I'm so happy I'm not alone...I don't know what I'd do with myself i-if I was..." Francis leaned over and started to hug him.

"Hey, dude... Don't cry! I don't know how to handle crying." He hugged back, pulling the other boy close.

"I-I'm sorry..." he sniffled.

"I'm just scared Alfred..."

"Hey, it's okay..." He gently nuzzled into Francis' soft, blonde hair.

"I'm here, so there's no need to be scared." Francis held tighter, calming down a bit.

"Please don't leave..."

"I won't. I'll be here for you. I promise... I mean, we don't know each other very well... But we need to stick together and get out of this. Right?" Francis nodded.

"Yes...it might've started off rough...but I'm happy we worked things out. I'm glad you're here Al. I feel really safe with you..." Francis gave a weak smile as he pulled back.

"Yeah. Me too. And I'm glad you do." He smiled down at the other and wiped his cheeks, getting all the tears off. Francis smiled wider and gave a small chuckle.

"Alfred you're too good to me..." He paused for a moment. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Uh... yeah sure."

"One of the reasons why I'm so scared about this... is because I'm a virgin..." he looked down.

"Oh..." Al chuckled a little.

"Well... If it makes you feel any better... Uh... I am too..."

"R-Really...?" he looked up surprised.

"But you're so popular...!"

"Hehe... yeah... Most people think I've had sex loads of times... But I really haven't... I just never really felt like it was the right time..."

"That's really sweet of you Al..." he smiled up at him.

"Eh heh... Thanks. " He smiled slightly awkwardly. The pimp knocked then barged in.

"Well it seems you two get along better then I expected. Come with me. Time for you two to be evaluated." He smirked. Francis blinked.

"Evaluated...?" Al glared at the man, but stood up.

"The hell do you mean?"

"Just follow me bitches." He nodded his head over and started walking. Francis stood up and took Alfred's hand.

"Don't worry... I'll be here..." Francis tried to reassure the other. Al glared at the man's back and held Francis' hand, following the pimp. As they walked, the pimp put them in a room that seemed to be pretty nice, even better then the bedrooms, very romantic and sexy with the linens and atmosphere. The pimp's voice was soon heard over a speaker, emanating through the room.

"Alright you two. Now I wanna see what you two can do and how compatible you really are. I want you two to fuck." Francis blushed hard.

* * *

Nah, I'm not doing cliffhangers on purpose… What are you talking about? *shifty eyes*

Anyways, hope you guys liked! Please review and such, tell me if you want the yaoi to finally get here!


	3. Pain?

And finally some yaoi! Don't worry, there'll probably be some every chapter after this… 'Cuz that's just how we work~ Lolz.

Anyways! Hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed!

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, under-age, language

* * *

"W-WHAT? I can't do this...!" Alfred blushed as well as Francis and shouted,

"You motherfucking pervert! No way in hell! I'm not having sex with you watching!"

"Relax, relax, you can't even see me. What's the harm anyways? Besides you're like 17 right? It's not like it's your first time or anything." The Pimp shrugged though the boys couldn't see him. Francis was still flustered and sat on the bed. Alfred's blush brightened and he walked over to Francis.

"At least this way we won't lose it to total strangers..." He couldn't bring himself to look at the other blonde as he said it. Francis looked up, his heart sinking.

"I-I suppose... But it's happening so fast..." The jock gently ran a hand along Francis' cheek.

"I know... but we don't exactly have a choice and I don't know what they'll do if we refuse... I don't want you to get hurt." Francis felt nervous and looked up at him.

"I suppose... I don't want you getting hurt either. If it's with you... it'll be okay right...?" Al smiled nervously.

"I've never done it before, but I've seen tons of porn... So I know how it's supposed to go... And I'll make sure I'm really gentle with you."

"So have I..." he said shyly, having a secret collection.

"So ummm...I guess we should just start kissing then I guess..?"

"Yeah... Alright..." He kneeled on the bed and gently brought their lips together. Francis shivered from nervousness but leaned into the kiss. He soon put his arms around the jock's neck and brought him on top of himself to make the kiss deeper. Al made a small sound of surprise but deepened the kiss and licked Francis' bottom lip in a way of asking for entrance. One of his hands held him up and the other came up to slide under the other boy's shirt. Francis let out a small moan and his chest rose a bit from Al's hand. He then opened his mouth to grant entrance for Alfred to deepen the kiss. God he's only known the boy for like a day and he was doing this much with him. It felt so unreal. Al slid his tongue into the other's mouth when he moaned, gently caressing their tongues together as his hand found a nipple and gently pinched it. Francis wrestled their tongues together and let out a high moan when the other touch his nipple.

"Aaaah, Alfred..." he moaned out into the kiss. Al felt the other's moan send a jolt straight into his pants and the kiss became more passionate. He rubbed and tugged lightly at the little nub, playing with it and enjoying the other boy's noises. Francis continued to moan and mewl at the others touches, making his legs squirm a bit and his chest rise more.

"Aaaaah Alfred! So good..." Francis said in between kisses. He pulled at the other's hair as they kissed. Alfred couldn't stop a small moan that escaped at all the noises Francis was making and the other pulling his hair, he had never known that was a turn-on for him.

"Shit... Francis..." Al moved his mouth down, kissing and sucking on the musician's neck. Francis felt so hot and continued to cradle the other's head with both his hands and tangle his fingers in the golden hair, starting to pant a little.

"A-Alfred... You're... really good at this..." He would occasionally buck his hips up against the other boy's. Alfred smirked a little at this and quickly removed Francis' shirt, sitting up a bit to look at him.

"Damn Francis... You're seriously hot..." He quickly bent back down and captured one of the other's nipples between his lips, sucking on it lightly and bringing a hand up to lightly palm the other boy's crotch. Francis flushed a bit at the compliment and shivered when his shirt was gone. He gasped when his nipple was being sucked on and Al touched his groin. He was already aroused before, but now he was really hard, bucking into Alfred hand as he threw his head back in pleasure. Al moved down the other's body and smirked when he came to his erection.

"So hard already~ You're naughty Francis..." He nuzzled the bulge before undoing the fly and pulling off the pants the other was wearing. He licked the top of the bulge in Francis' boxers before engulfing the tip. Francis felt really embarrassed at this point and made a high-pitched gasp when the other started to suck on his length. His eyes began to squint and get tears at the corners. He hadn't done anything like this before so it was very overwhelming for him.

"Nnnnngh... d-don't... Aahhh... Tease...!" he protested. Al felt like he was going to break the zipper on his pants at this point he was so hard so he leaned over to the nightstand by the bed and opened the top drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube he figured was in there. He pulled off Francis' boxers and lubed up two of his own fingers, spreading the other boy's legs.

"You ready...?" Francis looked down and went more red when he was basically naked at this point while the other still clothed and hovering over him. And to think they couldn't stand each other this morning... He let the other spread his legs and gave a weak nod. At this Al gently slid a finger in, watching the other's face and ready to stop if he saw any pain there. Francis cringed a bit at the feeling and let out a groan, but tried to relax.

"I'm sorry..." Al lightly kissed the other boy's temple as he moved that finger around a bit before adding a second, knowing he needed to stretch the other or it would hurt a lot. Francis gasped again and just squirmed a bit till he got used to the fingers and tried to spread his lets apart wider. Al kept stretching the other, making sure he was good and loose.

"Alright... Are you ready?" He asked as he gently removed the fingers and took off his clothes, revealing his tanned, toned body. Francis flushed and felt even more aroused when the other started to reveal himself. Damn he was sexy. He felt lucky the other had such an athletic body. Nodding slowly again, he gave his consent. _I guess it's now or never…_

"Don't be too rough..." Francis whispered.

"I won't. I promised I'd be gentle, didn't I?" The jock smiled gently and lubed himself up, making sure there was plenty so he wouldn't hurt Francis. He lifted the other boy's legs to rest in the crooks of his arms and lined himself up.

"You sure?" He asked; he really wanted to make sure.

"Do it already." Francis groaned at the other, just feeling desperate at this point. Al smiled a bit and pushed in slowly, ready to stop if needed. Francis let out a loud groan, starting to tighten up from the sudden penetration but was trying to breathe slowly and calm himself.

"Ssh... Relax..." Al whispered, before letting out a groan himself. It felt so good, being encased in tight, wet heat... It felt more amazing then he could have imagined. Francis managed to loosen himself and started to mewl a bit into the feeling. God the feeling of being filled up like this felt so good.

"M-Move…" Al nodded and slowly pulled out and thrust back in, starting a slow rhythm. Francis started to moan more and got used to the feeling, panting between each thrust and loved each time it happened.

"Oh-Oh-Ooooooooh Alfred~" he moaned out.

"Fuck! Francis!" Al started to move faster, the feeling getting to him as hormones ran through his blood stream. Francis panted and moaned even more.

"Alfred yes...! Nnnnnngh... So close...!" he groaned out, soon reaching his peak. His body tensing as he gripped the larger body above him, a loud moan of ecstasy escaping his lips. Al kept thrusting into the contracting passage, groaning and cuming soon after Francis.

"Shit... Fuck, Francis... That was great..." Alfred was panting a bit as he gently pulled out and lay next to the other. Francis was panting as well and fell back against the bed.

"Y-Yeah... happy that... you're my first..." he gave a small smile at the other.

"Me too." The tanned blonde smiled and gently kissed the other boy's forehead. Francis gave a small chuckle and smiled wider.

"Well isn't that just sweet~" the pimp said over the mic. in a sarcastic tone.

"Hate to ruin your after-fuck cuddle, but Francis, I need you to leave and Alfred, you stay." The French boy frowned.

"B-But I can barely move..."

"Wait, where are you taking him...?" Al practically growled, worried the pimp intended to hurt Francis.

"Calm down puppy, I'm done with Francis for the day. He can fuck plenty tomorrow. But you, oh I need you, Slugger, for my observation so I know where to put you." Francis sighed out and leaned to whisper in Al's ear.

"Meet me in my room when you're done...?"

"Yeah." Al whispered back.

"What the hell do you mean?" He asked the pimp.

"What I mean is that you better get ready for round two, and this time you're the chick and not Francis~" he oozed through the mic. Francis looked back at him.

"Just do what he says… I'll support you when you're done..." he limped out of bed and started to dress himself. Al looked a little scared. He was a bit freaked-out at the idea of bottoming. Francis looked over and saw the other nervous he was.

"Alfred it should be okay... don't be frightened..." he tried to help the other and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks..." Al muttered before looking down and fidgeting with the sheets which he had used to cover himself.

"I'll see you later then..." he smiled and limped out of the room. Al nodded and watched him leave, still feeling scared about what was going to happen to him. As Francis left, another man soon walked in. He was wearing a white tank top that showed off the tattoos that covered the whole of his muscular arms. He also wore ripped jeans and looked to be Latino, with messily spiked black hair. And he was big. Al shivered.

_Oh God…_

* * *

Whoot! Another cliffhanger! Will this new guy be nice? Or will he make Al's first time his worst time?

Review to encourage me to continue posting~

I see a lot of you have subscribed but haven't reviewed... Kinda makes me sad...


	4. Alejandro

And now! The random new guy gets to fuck Al! Yay! Lol. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy.

Warnings: Statutory (aka adult with a minor), yaoi, lemon

* * *

"This is Alejandro." The pimp said over the mic. "He's one of my main toppers and should serve well for this purpose." Al's eyes widened as the man walked in, he looked mean and it scared him. He just hoped the guy would be at least a little bit nice.

"Not so tough now, huh puppy~?" The pimp taunted.

"I should warn you, Alejandro's English is still a little sparse, so don't expect him to be talkative." The man soon walked over and pinned Alfred to the bed, giving a cold stare of indifference. Alfred whimpered and flinched at the other male's stare, closing his eyes and shrinking back. The man raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He never knew why people were so scared. He wasn't going to hurt them or anything. The boy opened his eyes to look up at the man.

"I..." He didn't really know how to explain without taking a huge amount of time and probably insulting the guy multiple times. So he decided to go with the simplest explanation he could.

"I've n-never done this before..." The man lightly shrugged.

"Just relax... Won't hurt you." he said simply. Al was worried, but at least the guy said he wouldn't hurt him, so he nodded a bit and tried to relax. Alejandro nodded back and leaned in to start kissing the boy and nipped at his bottom lip while his hands ran up and down the younger's sides. Al let out a small noise of surprise and tried to kiss back, but the man was obviously talented and made Al feel clumsy and inexperienced. He gasped when the man nipped his lip and squirmed a bit at the hands. Alejandro soon licked the boy's lips, trying to gain entrance as he started to tweak both the blonde's nipples. The pimp was right, he didn't seem experienced. But he didn't seem to be so bad topping when he saw him with the other boy earlier. Al opened his mouth slightly, moaning and gasping when he felt the man play with his nipples. He felt himself arch into the hands; having never been touched like this before, he was extremely sensitive. Alejandro was happy the way he was responding, but of course still looked cross. He then moved down and started to nip and kiss his neck.

"Ah!" Al brought his hands up to grip the man's shirt as Alejandro started to pay attention to his neck.

"Mn~" He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep in the embarrassing noises.

"Wanna hear you..." The Latino dictated as he started to kiss the blonde's collarbone and chest before he went to suck on his nipples.

"Ah!" Al stopped biting his lip, he didn't want to let loose the noises, but he did. He let himself moan and mewl and make a whole lot of sounds he didn't even know he could make as he arched up to the man's mouth. The man smiled against his skin. He loved the noises people made from his touches.

"Cute..." he mumbled out and started to kiss down Alfred's stomach. For someone who seemed so fit, he still had a squishy belly it seemed. So he started to suck and nip at that too. Al shook his head.

"N- Ah! not... cute..." He moaned and gasped, trying to shy away from the man's mouth tickling his stomach.

"Ah! Mn... Nn..." The man let out a deep chuckle and soon went down to the boy's length. He started to lick up and down the sides before he captured the head. Al gasped and bucked a bit.

"O-oh god!" He brought his fingers up to thread through the older man's black hair.

"Mmn...!" His eyes were shut again and his face was flushed. The man soon started to bob his head and suck the teen's length, seeing as the other grabbing his hair seemed like a signal he wanted more. The boy moaned louder and bucked again. He could feel heat pooling in his groin.

"S-stop...! I'm gonna cum!" He moaned. Right. He didn't want the other to get too excited. Though he wouldn't be surprised if he made the boy cum, with his experience. So he pulled back and picked up the lube that was already out and covered his fingers. He soon pushed Al's legs apart and slowly added the first finger. The blonde whimpered and tensed, not expecting the finger but tried to relax again.

"Shhhhh... Relax niño..." Alejandro tried to comfort the boy and added the second finger, starting to stretch him out. Alfred whimpered but tried to do as he said, forcing his muscles to relax even though he didn't like the feeling of being stretched. Alejandro entered the third digit, just to be safe and finished him up. The other seemed like he was very scared about this. Though he wasn't very good at being supportive, he tried.

"Ready...?" he asked. Al just nodded and tired to stay relaxed, even though he was completely not ready. He was scared and freaked out, but he just wanted to get it over with. The Latino man saw the other was still very hesitant but started to enter slowly. Al bit his lip as he felt the tip start to enter him, it didn't hurt too badly, because the man had stretched him well, but it still wasn't pleasant and he whimpered. Alejandro kept going in until he had all of him inside the boy's quivering hole then he looked down at him.

"Hurt...?" Al shook his head, it didn't hurt, it was just a bit uncomfortable. It had started to burn a little but it wasn't too bad. Al had his eyes closed tight and small tears were starting to form. Alejandro figured the boy must not be used to the feeling. Maybe once he found his prostate he'll turn around. So he started to slowly thrust in and out at different angles to find it.

"N-ah!" The blonde squirmed a bit at the uncomfortable feeling but soon it started to feel better and he started mewling and moaning lightly. He was starting to get used to it when suddenly a bolt of pleasure shot through his body and he moaned.

"A-ah! There!" The man gave a small smile and stated to thrust where the other felt pleasure. He started to pant lightly trying to keep the steady pace going and not go to fast, though his own climax was starting to build. Al was practically writhing in pleasure as the older man assaulted his prostate. There was so much pleasure flowing through him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Ah... F-faster!" He begged, wanting to hit release. The man was surprised at the other's eagerness, but guessed he must be doing a good job. So he started to quicken the pace. Al moaned louder, gripping Alejandro's shoulders and knowing he was close.

"I-I'm close! Ahn!" The Latino man had his head down and felt himself getting close. But luckily the other cam first before he did. The boy suddenly tensed and arched, letting out a high-pitched moan as he decorated his own stomach with ropes of sticky cum. Alejandro made sure to pull out as he came, not sure if the novice would like if he came inside him. Al lay there panting, trying to calm down from his orgasm while the man panted a little too and pulled his jeans and boxers back up. For a beginner, he was quite the trooper.

"Interesting~" the pimp said over the mic.

"I've seen enough. Alejandro, why don't you take Alfred back to his room? It's number 808." Alejandro nodded and knelt next to the exhausted boy.

"Dress." he commanded, but meant it more as a request. Al opened his eyes and nodded, groaning and flinching a little as he sat up. He pulled his boxers, pants and shirt on, grabbing his shoes, socks and jacket. As soon as the other was dressed, the black haired man swiftly picked him up bridal style.

"Hold on." he told him as he picked him up so the other wouldn't squirm. Al 'eeped' a little as he was picked up and clung to the man as best as he could, blushing 'cause he felt like a girl. The man gave another chuckle.

"Triste. You're cute." he said in his thick accent as he carried the boy back to his room.

"I am not!" Al gave the other a small glare as he was carried back to his room. The man just shrugged and opened the door to his room and laid him on his bed.

"Rest. Shouldn't move much after the first penetration." The blonde blushed a bit and nodded.

"Uh... thanks..."

"Okay. Buenas noches." Alejandro nodded at the other and left the room. Al nodded and sighed when the other left, closing his eyes and laying back. At least the bed was comfy...

* * *

Alright! Sorry that was so short, but the next one should be longer… Let me know what you guys think! Please! I love all reviews and always respond!


End file.
